Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a system, method, and program for providing a virtual code, a virtual code generating device, and a virtual code verifying device, and more particularly, relate to a system, method, and program for generating a virtual code generated not to be duplicated for each time and searching for a real code based on the virtual code, an apparatus for generating the virtual code which is not duplicated for each time, and an apparatus for searching for the real code based on the virtual code.
Code-type data may be used in many areas. An Internet personal identification number (IPIN), a resident registration number, or the like for identifying a user as well as a card number used upon payment and an account number may be code-type data.
However, there may be many accidents where such code data is hacked in a process of using the code data. In case of a card number, since a real card number is written on a card surface without change, the card number may be visually flowed out to others. A card number may be hacked while it is transmitted to a POS device without change upon payment using a magnetic portion.
There have been may attempts to use a virtual code such that a real code is not hacked without change. However, there is a need for data for identifying a user to search for a real code corresponding to a virtual code. For example, in case of a one time password (OTP), a code is changed and generated per time, but a log-in procedure is needed to determine an algorithm assigned to a user. Further, it is difficult to apply the OTP to various areas.
Therefore, there is a need for technologies for searching for a real code based on a virtual code changed in real time without providing identification information about a user or device, corresponding to a real code.